Middle Salvatore
by Geekofcomics
Summary: Anastasia Salvatore the middle child of the Salvatore siblings and she is quite the menacing vampire. Never turning off her emotions and still being a little ruthless does scare away other vampires but she is alright with that. She is content with her life as it is. But she feels she is missing something. Maybe someone, but she can't remember who. (Rebekah Love Story)
1. Chapter 1: You Have a Deal

I stormed into the apartment where Klaus has been staying but didn't see him. Soon enough I was being held against a wall and I looked to see it was Katherine. I growled as I loosened her hold on me and snapped her neck. As she dropped Klaus decided to enter the room with Elijah.

"Well, well what are you doing here?" He questioned me.

"My brother was bitten by Tyler and the witches say you have the cure. I'm here to make you a deal for it." I tell him as Stefan entered as well.

"Ana? What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Same as you," I tell him as I roll my eyes.

"Well you are going to have to wait for a tick, you see I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." He says before walking off.

"You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word he would reunite me with my own." Elijah tells us as I cross my arms over my chest.

"And so I shall," Klaus speaks from behind Elijah who turns around quickly only to be met with the dagger. Stefan stares in shock while I honestly am not that surprised. "Shh." Klaus shushes Elijah before lowering him to the floor. He stands back up and quickly rushes Stefan and pins him to the wall. "Now what am I going to do with you?" He asks.

"You better let go of him Klaus or I'll pull the dagger right out of Elijah's chest." I threaten and he just laughs but does let Stefan go.

"Fierce as ever Anastasia." He comments as he walks over to the kitchen. He pours two glasses of blood and hands me one. "Now you see I'll make you two a deal. I give you a cure for your brother but you two come with me on my trip to create hybrids." He tells us.

"Deal," I say immediately.

"I'm not finished. I know Anastasia would be up for it for her brother and I know you are of use to me. Stefan on the other hand, I don't know if you are useful to me, you are just shy of useless." He says before downing the blood as I sip mine. "I heard of this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off he was magnificent. 1917 you went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village, a true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asks Stefan.

"It does to me," I state.

"Yes well you were worse than him, but you never flipped your switch. That's why I want you to come, but just imagine if I had the Monterey ripper and the ripper that plagued America with me. Oh, the fun we will have." Klaus chuckled.

"I haven't been that way for a long time," Stefan tells him.

"That's true, he's more of a buzzkill now," I tell him.

"Well that the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent I could use when I leave this town. So if you are not on board you are not getting the cure." Klaus tells us as Katerina wakes up from her neck being snapped. "Katerina come here." He tells her and she walks over hesitantly. He takes her and bites her wrist.

"Oh no, no." She starts to panic but he quickly force feeds her his blood and I watched amazed as the bite heals.

"You want your cure. There it is." He tells us.

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan points out the obvious.

"You gotta love mother nature." He tells us."Now let's talk you and I." he tells Stefan and leads him into the kitchen as I follow. Klaus cuts his hand and lets the blood flow into a vial. "There we go. You tow want to save your brother. How about a decade long bender. I have big plans for you two after I leave this town." He tells us.

"I'm not like that anymore," Stefan replies as I roll my eyes.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a wonderful wingman Stefan." He says and begins to pour his blood down the sink.

"Make the deal Stefan," I growl as I hit the back of his head and Klaus stops pouring out the blood.

"Wait." Stefan complies.

"Now that is more like it. Thank you love." He tells me.

"I want you two to join me for a drink." He tells us as he slides two blood bags over to us. I open mine and start to drink as I haven't fed in a while. Stefan hesitates for a bit but then takes a small drink. "Finish it. All of it." Klaus tells him. "You two do everything I say and I save your brother, that's the deal." He says as he slides me another blood bag and Stefan finishes his breathing hard. "Again," Klaus tells him as he slid over another blood bag.

As Stefan continued to drain the blood bags I sat still with my eyes closed as I thought about a dream I had the other day. It was of a beautiful blonde girl wearing a dress from the 20's but I never met her before in my life.

"No more, not until you give us the cure." Stefan's words break me out of my thoughts and I look at him and he has blood all over his face.

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me and your sister, and save your brother's life." Klaus tells him and Stefan picks up another blood bag and drinks from it. That's the spirit. Sweetheart...Take this over to Damon and come right back." He compels Katherine.

"You want me to leave?" She asks with a smile and I go to lunge.

"No!" Stefan yells.

"Yes, and if I were you...I'd hurry," Klaus says but she is already gone and I sit down in shock.

"She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him." Stefan mutters. Klaus takes us to a warehouse where he put Elijah's body in a coffin.

" I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family. Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight." Klaus tells the two men moving the body and Stefan receives a text from who I don't know.

"So... Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asks.

"You won't be seeing her again, you know," I tell him.

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Ana. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You two will help me see to that." Klaus tells us.

"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asks Klaus.

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." Klaus answers.

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asks.

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you two." He says as two girls appear. "Come here, sweethearts. Don't be afraid. See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me." Klaus tells Stefan and bites into one girl's neck. "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." He tells us as the two girls run off screaming. I quickly catch one girl and drain her. When I am done I drop the body and walk back over to Klaus.

"Now we can go." He tells us. 


	2. Chapter 2: Road Trip

Klaus had us going on a trip with him to look for werewolves and so far we haven't found a damn thing. He stopped the car a ways away from a house.

"And what are we doing now all might Klaus?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, sweetheart if this goes well they will give us the location of an alpha who will then lead us to his pack. Now cheer up you might just get to feed." He tells me as we get out of the car. "Stefan wait at the back door, don't let anyone leave." He tells Stefan who speeds away. He leads me to the front of the house and places his arm over my shoulder.

"Don't you be getting any ideas," I growled at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it love, you are after all off limits." He replies with a chuckle.

"How am I off limits?" I ask him but he ignores me.

"Excuse me can we use your phone?"  
He asks the blond girl outside calling for her dog making her jump in surprise when she turns to see us.

"Don't you have a phone?" She asks rudely.

"Sorry mine broke and his died on trying to get directions," I replied in my innocent voice I use to trick my victims.

"Fine, I'll go inside and bring it out to you two." She said and turned to walk inside making me scowl and Klaus to drop his arm from around me.

"I thought you country folk were supposed to be more trusting?" Klaus asked her aggravated.

"I'm from Florida." She sassed back.

"Well, that explains it," I said as I rushed over and grabbed her by her neck. "How about you invite me and my friend inside, hmm sweet pea," I growled and she whimpered in my grasp but never the less invited us in. Walking inside another woman was in the kitchen and when she turned around she gasped to see her friend in my grasp.

"Something tells me you can tell me where we can find Ray Sutton," Klaus spoke from behind me.

"He doesn't live here anymore." She told us bravely.

"Oh but I can imagine he makes it home every month or so," I said with a grin as she ran for the back door. She screamed when she opened it to see Stefan.

"He's in a bar called Southern Comfort." She relented scared.

"Now then that wasn't so hard was it? Would you be a dear and invite my brother inside dear?" I asked her and she invited him in.

"Kill the blond fast let the other one suffer," Klaus said as he headed outside and I quickly drained her of all her blood before snapping her neck. I went outside and let Stefan finish his ripper process.

"Klaus, would you mind explaining how I am off limits?" I asked him as I got in the front seat.

"Maybe another time love." He spoke as he pointed out Stefan coming to the car.

"Horrible timing little brother," I mumbled and Klaus chuckled and I glared at him. As we drove to the bar I took a quick nap and I saw the blond girl again. We were dancing and ignoring all the looks we were getting from the men in the room. I woke with a start when we arrived at Southern Comfort and I shook off my weird dream. I walked inside and made a beeline for the bar ordering a Bourbon.

"Well hello." The man next to me spoke and with a quick glance at him, I smirked.

"Hello, mutt," I spoke and his faced dropped. He looked like he was going to try to attack me when Klaus showed up.

"Hello, Ray." He spoke. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Ray tried to leave but I pushed him back in his seat with a smirk still present on my face.

"You're vampires." Ray pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"My friends are. But you see I'm something else, Ray. I have a little vampire, a little wolf." Klaus said getting smug as Ray looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm a hybrid, Ray. And I need you to take me to your pack." Klaus told him as I called the bartender over and asked for a glass of water.

"I can't." He told us.

"Oh I know about your secrecy but you see I'll get it out of you one way or another," I told him as I crushed wolfsbane into the water.

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" He asked me condescendingly. I glared at him as I quickly scratched his face making him scream at the burn. You see my nail polish is mixed with wolfsbane.

"I'm going to torture you, Ray. Do you want to know what my other name is?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked getting slightly more fearful.

"Why I'm the Ripper of America," I said with a grin as his eyes widened in fear as I dragged him to the wall where I pinned him with some knives I found behind the bar.

"I always did like your Sisters style a bit more than yours," Klaus said to Stefan making me grin as I dipped a knife into the wolfsbane water. Let the screams begin.

Timeskip

Not too long after I got the location of the pack from Ray and I realized Klaus had sent Stefan to stop Damon from following us. Klaus fed Ray some of his blood before snapping his neck while I continued to drink my bourbon. Klaus dragged Ray to the car and we waited for Stefan to come back.


	3. Chapter 3: Resurfaced Past

As we waited for Stefan to come back I looked over at Klaus and glared.

"What?" He asked when he noticed my look.

"Tell me why I'm off limits," I demanded as I downed my bourbon.

"Well, you see sweetheart I'm not really sure if you are ready to hear why just yet." He said with a chuckle and I threw my glass at him. The bastard caught it though.

"That was rude love." He smirked as I scowled trying to rack my memories.

"Tell me, Klaus, only originals can compel vampires, correct? I asked him and he gave me a curious glance.

"Yes. Why do you ask."

"Have I ever met you before, or a different original. Don't lie either because I will know if you do." I told him as I stared at him intently and watched as he tensed up. Not by a lot but it was obvious to me.

"And why exactly do you want to know?" He asked as he looked away from me.

"Your posture tells me that I have met an original before. Since I can't remember any of them or you before you entered Mystic Falls means I've been compelled. My question is why?" I asked him and he sighed.

"You have met an original in your past. How did you know?" He asked me as he looked at me again.

"I don't know. I just felt like I was forgetting something. Funny thing is I have never felt that way ever. I believed I lived my life normally but ever since I met you I have been getting that forgetting feeling." I told him as I grabbed another glass for bourbon.

"Figures you would start to remember even if it is just a feeling, you have always been strong Anastasia." Klaus chuckled before he stood up and walked towards me and I glanced at him warily. "Don't give me that look, I'm going to give you back some of your past." He said as he held my head and suddenly I was pulled into the past.

_I looked around and I saw the style of the place. This is Gloria's bar. I looked over and saw past me on the dance floor drinking from a pretty little thing. My past self had pulled away and compelled the girl to leave but before I could walk away a hand had grasped my arm. I looked to see who it was and gasped when I realized it was Klaus wearing a white suit._

_"A bit risky to do that in public isn't it?" He had asked me. The past me had scoffed and pulled away from his grasp._

_"Please if you are one of those compassionate vampires then get out of my site. I can't stand those who have power wanting to pretend they are still human." Past me had tried to walk away after that but Klaus had laughed._

_"I believe we have the same ordeals love. We might just make great friends."_

_"You want to make friends with the Ripper of America?" Past me asked with a smirk and Klaus' eyes widened._

_"Oh now I know we will be great friends," Klaus said with a smirk of his own which had surprised past me._

_"Never had a friend before. Sorry if I end up stabbing you or something down the line." Past me told Klaus before I had grabbed another girl to drink from and offered Klaus a bite._

_"Don't mind If I do love." He had told my past self and the last thing I saw was a head of blonde hair coming our way before Klaus had pulled away from me._

"So we were friends?" I asked him confused.

"What can I say our personalities worked well together." Klaus laughed as he sat beside me.

"That makes sense." I laughed as I remembered our first meeting in Mystic Falls.

"And what is so funny?" He asked me.

"I told you I might stab you down the line and when you revealed yourself in Mystic Falls I stabbed you." Laughed as he chuckled with me.

"Yes, I remember. I was harassing your older brother in the grill when I suddenly felt a sensation in my back. You stabbed me with a broken bottle." Klaus said and gave me a look.

"I worked with what I had ok," I said while raising my hands in surrender. After our laughter had died down I became serious.

"Klaus. Who was the Blonde woman coming our way? You ended the memories before she could say anything?" I asked him.

"Why do you have a crush on a past memory?" He asked me with a teasing smirk.

"I ask because I have been seeing her in my dreams. Well, I thought they were dreams but they always took place in Gloria's Bar and since I just saw her in that memory I believe what I have been seeing are past memories that I have been compelled to forget." I told Klaus and he looked troubled.

"I'll tell you another time Ana but not now, your little brother is back," Klaus told me before Stefan walked in.

"Great timing little brother, now load our guest of honor Ray Sutton into the car will you," I told him and he sighed before grabbing the wolf from the pool table and heading outside. I turned to face Klaus.

"I'm willing to continue this friendship between us Klaus as long as you return my memories soon," I told him and he grinned.

"I always meant to return them to you Ana it was just a matter of time is all." He told me as we walked out of the bar and to the car. I jumped into the passenger seat and Klaus took the wheel again with Stefan in the back with the dead Ray.

"Now off to find those wolves," Klaus announced and I grinned.

"Sounds like a great time," I smirked at him and Stefan looked between us confused.


End file.
